Hold on
by Wifiwitch
Summary: When the box brings up not only Teresa but another girl, the Gladers aren't sure what to do. With the guys by her side she's a little less alone, but no less afraid. Will she help them get out of the maze? Or will she only be a nuisance to the people around her?(I suck at summaries but I'm proud of this story so you should read it :P) Rated M for swearing and possible other content


**It is now 2015 and I am back! Whoo! I had some issues with plots for a long time and I could not for the life of me write Fanfictions. I wrote my own stories for a while (on wattpad if you want to read them** **) but now I am posting a brand new story on here.**

 **If you have no idea who I am, hello I am Hannah and I will be your guide to the internet. But without further babbles from me, I present my first Maze Runner Fanfic.**

 **Little bit of a before note: Teresa did come up with the box and fell into a coma. But, she wasn't carrying a note that said she's the last one. (Will probably be elaborated on later)**  
 **This story will follow the actual plot of The Maze Runner although it will just be stretched out longer so I can develop characters and ideas in general. I in no way own these characters (except my OC) or the plot. All credit goes to James Dashner (who has writing skills blessed by a god).**

Everything was peaceful until a screeching noise made the young girl shoot upright. She shoved herself back away from the horrific sound but it was all around. Her heart was beating furiously in her chest. Pressed against a near wall she calmed slightly when she realized nothing was attacking her, yet.

Getting panicky once again she searched the darkness in fear. She didn't know where she was. She didn't know who she was either. She clenched her hands into fists at her side and pounded on the walls hoping someone found her. The noises around her shaking the floor. Or was the room moving?

Suddenly a bright light shone through the ceiling and blinded her immediately. She shut her eyes and covered her face with her hands. She flattened her small frame against the metal wall, more a fence than anything. When her eyes adjusted she could see crates surrounding her and staring down at her in surprise were twenty some boys.

One of the guys jumped down in front of her with ease, a relaxed smirk on his face. He crouched down in front of her and got close up to her. "Welcome to the Glade Greenie," he said.

Nina had a perplexed expression on her pale face as the lanky boy held his hand out to her when he had stood up. She looked between his hand an his face and then the guys above them. She wasn't sure whether she should kick the boy and run, (to where?) or accept his hand and bombard him with questions.

"I won't hurt you," he said reassuringly, "and neither will they," he nodded up at the group, "except maybe Gally," the boy, Gally, growled and the boy with her told him to shut it.

She swallowed her fear and took his large hand and let him pull her up. She hugged her torso and shook her dark hair out of her face. She had calmed down considerably now that she could see her surroundings but her body was tense as if ready to run.

"It's another girl!" one boy grinned widely.

"I have dibs!" another yelled from the back of the group.

"You haven't even seen her,"

"So?"

"Is she hot?"

"Can I have her?"

The voices started to mingle through each other until she couldn't distinguish anything anymore. The boys were crude and very open about being interested in girls. She grimaced and moved away.

"Oi, move it along nothing to see here," the young man called up at the curious group of boys. He had a bit of an accent but she couldn't place it at the time. She frowned because she couldn't remember anything before this moment. That wasn't normal right? When you wake up you know where you are and how you got there. But she couldn't remember her own name if she tried.

After being helped out of what seemed to be a box of sorts, she looked around with a slack jaw. Wherever she was it was huge. Walls caged it all in but the space itself was covered in green. Plants, trees and vines creeping up the walls. The walls themselves were open in some parts but she couldn't see much beyond those doors. Just more walls.

"I'm Newt, you'll remember your name in a few hours or a few days at most so try not to panic," said the boy who helped her out of the box. She just blinked up at him confused.

"You don't talk much do ya Greenie?" He sighed, "that a relief," he laughed and called over one of the guys who didn't seem to be doing much but exploring, "Thomas here asked about a million questions when he came up," Newt said slinging an arm around the dark haired boy who had jogged over.

He gave her a goofy looking grin, "I was the Greenie a little while before you," he told her happily, "no worries I'm sure you be promoted soon," he chuckled.

She still hasn't said a single word for the entire duration of this strange day. They looked at her expectantly waiting for questions, angry out bursts or maybe even tears. She scratched the inside of her arm and looked around. She wanted to know what was going on but didn't feel comfortable voicing her concerns.

"What is this place?" She finally asked. Her own voice surprised her and her accent matched Newt's. The two boys smirked at her when she finally spoke up.

"It talks!" A high voice said from behind her. She spun around to find a chubby young boy was staring up at her excitedly.

"It is a girl," Newt laughed with Thomas as the boy inspected her thoroughly.

"You know you're a lot more interesting than the other girl. She just sleeps all the time!" He stated, "I'm Chuck by the way, what's your name?" He grabbed her hand and shook it fast.

"I don't really know my name," she said a lot calmer than Chuck, "you'll be the first to know when I do though," she gave him a soft smile. She felt she needed to be extra nice to this boy because he seemed to be so much younger than the rest. She also felt like she understood being the youngest. Almost as if she was unknowingly trying to dig up her memories.

Chuck smiled happily and trotted off pulling Thomas along with him. "We call him Chuckles sometimes because he smiles so much," Newt said his lips curved up at the corner. She offered him a small smile herself and waited for him to explain where she was.

"Right, the Glade, that's where you are. Essentially its inside a maze, well beyond those walls are more walls as beyond those even more. We're trying to cover every inch of that maze and maybe find something new. But until we find a way out or at least something interesting we hang out here." He spoke quickly as he started walking away from her obviously expecting her to catch up. She followed him having to speed walk a bit to keep up with his long legs.

He continued not minding her, "no one stays here without doing something though," he made this sound like a warning, "you've got your builders, also Bricknicks they mostly repair though," he pointed to some burly guys working on a fence and she made a note not to cross them, "there's med-jacks, they patch people up who get hurt by being dumb shucks or if they're seriously injured," he added and she made another note to ask about the word shucks, "I personally work in the gardens now a days," he nodded to his buddies who gave him a wave and looked curiously at her.

He lead her to a small area that smelled like food and she groaned because her stomach was rumbling, "thought you might be hungry," Newt chuckled. "This is Siggy, we call him Frypan," he fist bumped a guy in the kitchen an told him to fix her some food. "Fry does most of the cooking so if you wanna work for him you gotta be good," he grinned and Frypan hummed in agreement before handing her a plate of greens and bread. She smiled in thanks and dug in having no regards to whether or not it was even safe to eat.

She felt compelled to trust Newt and whoever he trusted. She listened patiently as Newt continued to ramble about the Glade. "There's your slicers who deal with livestock and I'm going to assume you understand what that entails," she nodded and shuddered, "then you have the runners who are the only people allowed into the maze and I can't stress this enough," he said looking her in her eyes very seriously, "they explore the Maze and map it all, they make their way about and try to find a way out. Alright got that? There's also baggers and they uh deal with the dead so to speak," he scratched the back of his neck, "Then if you're not useful at anything there's always the sloppers, and they do the things no one wants to do, garbage, dishes, the sucky chores."

Newt spoke fast and with a purpose. She listened quietly and cleared her plate quite quickly for such a small girl. "Thanks," she said quietly to Frypan as he pulled her plate onto a pile of dishes.

"See this chick? I like her," he told newt with a grin, "she's polite and likes my food. Unlike y'all disgusting pigs who shovel everything edible down your throats and run off with thirds," he snorted and Newt rolled his eyes.

"You're talking about Minho so don't look at me," he muttered, "although he probably eats more than thirds, not that I blame the bloke," he snickers.

The girl swung her leg back and forth as she observed the two men bicker like an old married couple. She smiled slightly, although she had a strange feeling in her gut she was happy that these people were so much like a family. She cleared her throat awkwardly and tucked a curl behind her ear, her mind was bursting with unanswered questions, "so, why exactly am I here?" She directed at Newt. He seemed to know a lot about things, he had a leading vibe about him.

"Honestly? Not a clue." He shrugged, "I was one of the first here, along with Alby, he's kind of the leader around here, it's been all guys before Teresa and you came along. So don't be surprised if some of the guys ogle you like you're a three headed chicken," he said without a trace of humour. He then stood up and she followed without a word. Newt lead Her away from the kitchens back out into the Glade. It had gotten considerably darker since she had first got there and in the distance she could see two guys running through the doors of the maze back into the Glade.

A tall Asian boy jogged over to them fresh out of the Maze. He didn't look tired even though Newt had informed her they'd been running in the Maze all day. He and Newt shared a friendly nod before he noticed her half hidden behind Newt.

"Another one?" He said his eyebrows shooting up near his hairline.

"Another one," Newt confirmed, "Greenie, Minho, Minho, Greenie," he nudged her and nodded to the other boy.

"Ooh Greenie doesn't know her name yet I see then," he smirked. The fact that he seemed amused by her lack of memory infuriated her.

"You don't need to talk about me like I'm not here," she said crossing her arms and frowning at Minho.

"She speaks," he smirked wider and his eyes flitted to her before looking back at Newt. "The guys are starting up the campfire, don't drink too much of Gally's stuff this time," he snorted and jogged away again.

"He's a bit of an ass but you'll learn to love him," Newt said shaking his head as his friend ran off.

"I'd rather not," She muttered under her breath but Newt heard and let out a barking laugh.

"I like you kiddo, you'll fit in just fine here," he chuckled slinging an arm over her shoulder and steering her towards where a group of guys were building a fire.

 **If I made any spelling mistakes I'm sorry :/ otherwise I hope you enjoyed it and I'll update when I have the time (please don't hate me if my updates are inconsistent. While I try to update ASAP I have a life too :P)**


End file.
